The kiss of life
by Minstrel1992
Summary: when Damons best freind Anora pays him a visit he realises that the girl he likes might just be the girl he loves. does damon get his own happy ending or does everything end. Damon/OC rated M swearing,violence,sex please read and rate.
1. Chapter 1

(This is a story about Damon Salvatore and his best friend Anora who he left for Katharine and regrets making the decision)

She drove me crazy. There was no other way of putting it. She had through her glass of whisky at the wall and stared at me.

"You know what Damon, do it yourself" she shouted at me. Walking over to the chair and grabbing her jacket. I watched her slide it on. It was a black leather jacket that curved down her body and reached her knees. She was so beautiful that I swore if I was human my eyes would be hurting.

"Anora please I need your help to get Katharine back, you can open the tomb for me" I pleaded. This was my entire fault I knew I shouldn't have wound her up because like me she got mad easily and then she would get even. This was her getting even, not helping me get Katharine back.

"find a witch because am not doing it" she said pushing past me I watched her leave and slam it shut behind her with enough force the walls shook.

I woke up from my sleep shocked. It had been years since I had seen Anora and I had never dreamed of her. I was regretting everything I had ever said to annoy her. She had been right about Katharine. The reason we fell out because she had said Katharine wasn't worth saving. She had been right and I had lost the only person I could have truly called my friend.

"Bad dreams" I growled at the sound of her voice.

"What do you want Katharine" I hissed getting up and walking past her. If she was here then I wasn't.

"You were mumbling a girl's name in your sleep and it wasn't mine" she continued following me.

"This might come as a shock to you Katharine but the world doesn't revolve around you" I said tiredly.

"So who's Anora, I've never heard of her" Katharine added. She just wouldn't shut up.


	2. Whos Anora?

Last night had been weird. I hadn't seen Anora in about 30 years. Not that long for a vampire but it was long enough for me. I missed her company, her musical laugh and those eyes that looked like a clear blue sky. I watched as Stefan walked over and sat on the sofa across from me. He wanted to talk you could predict Stefan ever move.

"What do you want" I said to him going back to my book.

"Katharine told me that you were mumbling Anora in you sleep last night. I'm just concerned" he said looking at me.

"No Stefan you're just being nosy. You want to know who Anora is no doubt" I replied talking a drink of my bourbon. I was going to regret this but him knowing wasn't going to do any harm. "Anora was my best friend. She was a Demon from Scotland we met in England in 1912 she was due to board the titanic with her husband but we ran into each other and got talking. She ended up running off with me. She was just so easy to get along with I told her everything" I couldn't stop know I had started "I told her about Katharine and she agreed to help me get her out so she came with me where ever I went. She was my partner in crime" I smiled "we fell out pretty bad one night, she had ran into an older vampire who had met Katharine before she had found me, she told me Katharine wasn't worth saving and I got mad. When I got mad she got mad. She said I could get Katharine back myself and left. I haven't seen her since" I said feeling kind of week I had just spilled everything to my little brother.

"You miss her" Stefan said looking at me.

"no Stefan" I said getting up and walking towards the window my temper was rising "it all my fault, she was right about everything and I'll never get to tell her I'm sorry" I said tuning to face him with a fake smile "what's done been done it was just a bad decision on my part" I added shrugging my shoulders.

"What she look like" Stefan said asking another question. He could be so annoying but I might as well tell him I had already said to much.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but she was a better looker than Katharine and nicer as well. She had long wavy hair that followed down her back. She was small, only 5 foot 2 I used to mock her height daily she hated me for it" I said with a small laugh "she has baby blue eyes and full lips, usually red. She's got a body like a super model, her waist is only 24 inches" I added. Stefan stood up and I looked at him.

"She sounds beautiful" he said looking at me.

"Well of course she was, she's a demon there supposed to draw you in. it how she catches her dinner" I replied Stefan looked confused for a moment.

"You keep saying she, do you think she's dead" he asked looking at me. I cringed Stefan saw it.

"I'm not sure she had a lot of enemies out there, I killed a few protecting her. She was a skilled killer but only when you pissed her off first" I added "Stefan I don't want to talk about it anymore" I replied walking away from him.

(Stefan pov)

"OMG" Elena said looking at me. I had told her everything Damon had told me last night "so she was a demon and Damon's best friend" she said looking at me.

"Yeah, Demons are less popular than werewolves and as powerful as witches. There extremely rare, it surprising Damon even managed to find one let alone become friends with one" I told her as she hugged me on her bed.

"What else do you know about them?" she asked. She seemed interested so I kept talking.

"They're supposed to be loyal to friend and family and there's a myth going about that they can carry the child of a vampire" Elena shot up suddenly and turned to face me.

"what if he and Damon had sex she found out she was pregnant and just like left, I mean I would Damon doesn't come across as the daddy type" she said suddenly. I smiled at her. She had a wild imagination.

"I don't think so Damon told me why they fell out remember. They disagreed about Katharine" I said giving her a kiss.


	3. the visitor

(Stefan's pov)

After a hard day at school I took Elena to the grill for dinner and a couple of games of pool. As we began to eat are dinners. I ate even though I didn't have too; it was more so I would fit in with everyone else. I looked up confused as Elena dropped her spoon in her soup.

"OMG Stefan" she said panicking.

"What, what is it what's wrong" I said grabbing her hand. I followed her eyes to where she was looking. She was looking at the doors "who does that look like to you" I looked at the small dark haired girl with the bright baby blue eyes.

"Anora" I whispered "it can't be there a lot of girls out there with long black hair and blue eyes Elena" I said with a small smile even though I wasn't completely sure myself.

(Anora's pov)

What the hell was I doing here? I knew for a fact the Damon Salvatore was back in this town. Rumours had reached me though I wasn't sure they were right. Known on my luck they would be. I didn't want to meet Damon and Katherine. Especially Katharine. As I sat myself up at the bar that when I caught sight of her but she wasn't sitting with Damon. She caught eyes with me and suddenly got up and began to walk towards me before her friend could stop her. He looked worried as he followed her. She smiled when she got next to me.

"Hi my names Elena are you by any chance Anora" she said. I sensed her friend he was a vampire he gave me a soft smile.

"Yes that would be me why" I asked but suddenly the vamp was in front of her and he had his hand held out. I took it in mine.

"Hi my names Stefan" he said with a warm smile "Stefan Salvatore" he added I looked at him.

"As in Damon Salvatore's brother oh great that all I need right now. It was a pleasure to meet you Stefan, Elena" I said shaking his hand "but I'm leaving" I added getting up.

"No wait you have to see my brother. He misses you he told me himself" he shouted after me. I stopped and turned round to look at him.

"Your brother made a choice Stefan his best friend or his evil slut vampire, he chose her. I won't see him whilst he had his lover on his arm" I added turning away again.

"Damon's alone in this world. Katharine wasn't in the tomb, she doesn't love him and he hates her. He told me last night his biggest mistake was choosing her over you. Please you have to see him. It might actually make him smile again" he said coming in front of me.

"Fine take me too him lets see what his reaction is" I said. Stefan and Elena smiled before Elena grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. I was a little shocked but her contact but let it pass. No one had held my hand in a long time if felt weird. I jumped in the back seat of what I presumed was Stefan's car as he drove of the boarding house. It only took 5 minutes to get there and I felt myself holding my breath as I got out the car. Stefan and Elena went first and I followed suit.

"Damon someone's here to see you" Stefan shouted up through the house.

"I'm not in the mood Stefan" he replied from the couch I could see the back of his head. God he sounded the same. That voice had once hushed me to sleep.

"Then I guess I'll leave" I replied for Stefan. I watched as he froze and then stood up. He slowly turned to look at me. This was a mistake I shouldn't have came here.


	4. for old times sake

I could feel myself holding my breath Damon was older than me. Even though I was a demon and we were more powerful that vampires I honestly couldn't see myself hurting him. I still liked him even if he didn't feel the same. We were no looking at each other the only thing that stood between us was the sofa and a table covered in drinks. A really thick concrete was would have been better but I never got what I wanted.

"Anora?" Damon said walking round the sofa. I could feel myself shaking as he got closer.

"Hello Damon" I said mustering a small smile. He didn't look angry which I suppose was a good thing. However Damon could switch from nice and clam too angry and aggressive in about 3 seconds.

"We'll leave you to talk right Stefan? We're going to head to the grill it doesn't shut for another 2 hours" Elena said with a quick smile at me. Stefan looked like he didn't want to leave though. He could probably feel the tension in the room and didn't want us getting into a fight.

"Damon" was all he said looking at his brother.

"Go with Elena Stefan, we'll be fine" he added looking at me. I nodded my head at Stefan and watched as he left the door. Now it was just me and Damon. Damon walked closer to me and even though I shouldn't have I backed away from him unsure. This caused him to stop. Did I just see a flicker of sadness on his face? "Anora am sorry for everything, you were right about everything and am sorry. Please can we start over I promise I'll try and be a good friend to you again" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"It's fine Damon honestly but we can't be best friend like old times, am leaving in the morning I was just passing through" I admitted.

"Then at least let me take you out for a drink, for old time's sake" he said with a smirk. Now this seemed to be more like Damon. I missed his cocky smirk.

"Ok a few drinks" I replied with a smile.

(Damon POV)

She was back I couldn't believe it. She was leaving in the morning but that still gave me a few hours to make it up to her, and I would make it up to her somehow. She hadn't changed much her hair was a little longer but she still looked at perfect as she used too. She was wearing a leather jacket that reached her knees just like hold times. This one had a studded belt fastening round the waist showing of her small waist. I wasn't sure what she was wearing under it all I could see was black heals that must of reached her knee.

"Were have you been Anora I expected you to come back" I admitted. I said she we drove to the grill.

"I don't have any answers that are going to comfort you Damon I did what I wanted to do" she said simply.

"This was my mistake Anora not yours and I've been regretting it for years even when I still though Katharine was in the tomb. You were my best friend and I missed you" I admitted to her. I never spoke so freely around anybody but she had that effect on me. She turned to face me and smiled. God I had missed that smile so dame much. It was a normal happy smile there was no meaning behind it. Unlike Katharine when she smiled she was up so something.

"I am sorry for leaving but I wasn't going to be a part of your life when she was in it. I trust my instincts Damon that's what's been keeping me alive the last 100 odd years. If I ignored them I would be dead" she said looking out the window again. "Let's just put this behind us and have a good night like old times Damon. I want to leave with a smile on my face" she said looking at me.

"Of course little miss" I relied causing her to punch my arm. I laughed at her. God just like old times.

(Anora POV)

For the second time tonight I entered the grill. I followed Damon to the bar as he ordered drinks.

"Sir am going to have to see her ID if that other drink is for her" the bar tender said to Damon. I could see it on his face he was about to compel the older man. This is what I hated about being a demon. I was stuck in a 19 year old body had been for just over a 100 years now. Annoying this was though I only looked about 16.

"It's ok Damon I know what to do" I said smiling at him. He leaned into me to whisper in my ear.

"So what's you plan then" he asked with a smile.

"I'll just play hello titty with the bar tender" I replied beginning to undo the belt around my waist to get rid of my jacket. I quickly pulled of my jacket and placed it over my chair. They were both staring at me.


	5. Alaric

(Damon's POV)

OMG I could not believe what I was seeing. I had never really seen Anora's Body. We had never been together she had always wore either long dresses like when I first met her in 1912 or jeans and a long sleeved top. However now she was now wearing tight black skinny jeans that had rips all the way up the front of her legs. It was her corset that I liked. It was white and had black lace up the back. It showed of her cleavage perfectly. The bar tender and one looked at her and smiled. She smiled back; I had seen that smile so many times before. It gave her power over the opposite sex if you were human.

"Never mind" the bar tender said sliding the drink over to me. I smiled got human men were so pathetic.

"To old friends" she said holding up her glass. I hut it with mine.

"Let's hope it continues" I added. She gave me a small smile.

(Anora's POV)

I was wasted I had said a few drinks but like usual I had to many. When I got drinking it was shard to stop. I had never got pissed in front of Damon before it was usually me staying sober so I could keep an eye on him but things were different now. He seemed different. I had never expected him to come home and live with his brother he told me he hated. I was used to pulling him of someone in bar fights but it seemed like everyone here new him and was friends with him. The bigger shock was he likes them as well.

"Awww a feel sick is that even possible" I asked him placing my heads on my arms as I leaned on the bar.

"Don't know, vampires don't get sick, unless they get bitten by a werewolf which I that case they puke up blood" he said with a smile.

"I've never ran into a werewolf believe it or not" I replied.

"Well that guy over there witch the black hair speaking to the blond vamp is a werewolf. That is Elena best friend Caroline Forbes, the Sheriffs daughter and that is Tyler Lockwood, Caroline helps keep him under lock and key when there's a full moon" Damon said seriously.

"Does the sheriff know that her daughter a vampire" I asked looking at him.

"Nope and don't tell her. Don't tell her about me being a vampire or you being a demon. Because she knows about vampire and she kills them and I help her she thinks am a vampire hunter or something" he said with a full on cheeky smile. "Speaking of vampires hunters" he added as an older but still really hot.

"Who's your friend" he asked looking at me. I gave him a small smile. I was too drunk to get into a fight. I didn't like the way he looked at me. I could feel it he didn't trust me.

"It's ok Alaric this is Anora one of my oldest friend you can trust her" he said with a smile "Alaric, Anora's a Demon don't try and stake her it won't work plus she sonly here to morning" Alaric smiled and took my hand.

"I can't believe he actually as friends" he said with a smile.

"He did have but am not speaking to him ever again just tonight it's his fault" I added with a smile in Damon's direction.

"Your really have a way with woman mate" Alaric said patting his back.

"Yeah well am going to go see Elena" I said getting of my stool and nearly falling over. I would have if Damon hadn't caught me easily.

"I think you need to sleep it off" Damon said with a smirk.

"Not yet, I really like Elena she seems real nice a want to go say hi" I mumbled trying to pull out of his grasp but he wasn't going to let me go. He leaned down and looked straight into my eyes.

"Anora there a gang of boys sitting not far from Elena and Stefan they've been looking at you all the night and I know for a fact if your alone there going to try something" he nodding at the 3 guys sitting looking at me one smiled and I smiled back.

"They're pretty hot" I confirmed looking at them.

"not helping Anora, fine go see Elena but come straight back here, don't leave this bar without either me or Stefan with you ok" I nodded my head and rolled my eyes and stumbled over to Elena.

(Elena's pov)

I smiled at Anora sat across from me and Stefan. She smiled back.

"Hi, I just wanted to come and say, well hi" she said with a smile. She was pissed. I knew vampire drank to stop the craving, maybe demons did the same. Did they even drink blood? Probably if she hung out with Damon then there was a high possibility that she did.

"It's ok Anora, Anora where are you staying tonight. Am pretty sure my aunt Jenna wouldn't mind" I replied. My aunt loved everyone.

"It's ok I'll find somewhere" she replied her eyes dropping she was tired.

"It would probably be better if you stayed at my place we have loads of spare rooms" Stefan said with a smile.

"Brilliant idea brother" I heard Damon say he was standing behind Anora. "Come on Anora bed time" he said with a smirk. She took up and looked at him.

"I'm not a kid" he said showing him.

"Yeah but am still older than you so am the boss" Damon replied picking her up in one quick swift movement. He carried her out the door like a baby it made me smile. I looked at Stefan he had a smile on his face too.


	6. stake

(Damon's POV)

I carried a very drunk Anora through the door, quickly followed by Stefan and Elena who I count help but notice they were smiling like they were planning something. I began to carry her up the stair and walked into one of the spare rooms with her and placed her on the bed.

"Elena you don't happen to have a spare top here or something do you" I asked looking round at her and Stefan.

"Yeah why" she asked looking at me then coming over and pulling of Anora's shoes.

"Because she'll be soar in the morning if I let her sleep in that corset and you'll need you to get it off for her if she found out if done it id be staked by morning" I said with a smirk.

"I'll get one of your tops, you help Anora" Stefan said to Elena as I walked out the room with Stefan who was still smiling.

"What are you smiling at little brother" I asked him starting to get annoyed I had seen him smile more tonight than I had in my 160 years.

"Nothing I just know that you're happy for once" he replied shrugging his shoulder I wanted to hit him but fought of the urge.

"what do you want me to say Stefan" I said following him into his room whist he looked through his drawers for one of Elena's spare tops "that I'm glad she's back in my life and that I got to see her again" I said to him.

"Well you are" he said pulling out a black vest top of Elena's.

"Well I'm not she's leaving in the morning and I'll probably never see her again and if she did just so happen to stay a bit longer how the hell would I explain that Katharine is still in town. Because I know Anora she'll rip her head off, not that I'm complaining but then she'll be mad at me for lying to her" I explained.

"Simple when she sober tell her Katharine's still kicking about, explain you hate her and you didn't want to tell her last night because she was enjoying herself" Stefan said walking past me and leaving me alone.

I went to bed soon after it was about 2am and I still wasn't sleeping. I just lay there thinking about what I would do with Anora in the morning. I couldn't let her leave but I couldn't force here to stay she was like a cat, did things when she wanted, not when she was told. I had just managed to nod of when I heard something break from Anora's room. I got out of bed at vampire speed and pushed open her door. What I found wasn't great and anger shot though me. Katharine had Anora pinned up the wall and had a steak in her stomach. I lunged for Katharine just as Elena and Stefan came through the door. As I grabbed Katharine and through her against the wall Stefan ran over and pulled the stake out of Anora. I watched as Anora gasped for breath and Stefan checked her over.

"Katharine I'm going to kill you" I hissed.

"Empty threats Damon we both know you won't do it. Plus I had to stake her she's a demon they can't be trusted" she replied with a smile on her face.

"Katharine get out we don't want you here" Stefan said still holding onto Anora who seemed to be coming back to her senses and realising what was happening. We all got a shock when Anora suddenly sped across the room and staked Katharine through the stomach.

"hmmm so you're the evil slut vampire who played with the Salvatore brothers" she said with a smile "you should be grateful the only reason you're not a blood clot right now is that I made myself a promise that I wouldn't kill anyone in this town" I watched as she pulled the stake out "but attack me again and I'll break my own rules because I do it all the time" with a glare at Anora she disappeared out the door.

(Anora's POV)

I burled round to face Damon. He looked worried and angry at the same time. Was that even possible. I was only in a vest top and pants but I didn't care about that right now.

"Why didn't you tell me Katharine was still kicking about Damon or did it just slip your mind" I said to him he knew I was pissed off and so was he which didn't make for a good conversation.

"I was going to tell you in the morning. I would rather forget she existed I just ignore her when I see her" he shouted back.

"Right Damon once again I'm leaving if she's hear I'm not this was a mistake I should have never came back here" I said quietly. I sank to the floor and just sat there it silence. What was I going to do I couldn't live with him but I couldn't live without him.

"Hay, hay look at me" Damon said coming over and tilting my head to look at him "I don't like her I've been trying to get rid of her but she's stronger than me. I don't want you to leave Anora please just give it a few more days" he said to me.

"I can't stay here Damon Katharine comes and goes as she pleases when she finds a way to kill me she'll get rid of me in my sleep." I said to him. My wound had already healed itself but I would go hunting anyway if I was here id have to keep my strength up to deal with the slut vampire of the town. If I annoyed her enough maybe she would leave, yip there was a plan drive her insane.

"Then stay in my room with me" he said like it was the obvious thing in the world. I had never shared a bed with Damon we weren't like that ever.

"I don't think so" I replied

"Wimp" oh no he didn't. He knew those words drove me insane and now I would do it just to prove him otherwise.

"Fine, lead the way. 3 days Damon if Katharine annoys me again I'm leaving" I replied he smiled and pulled me out the room.


	7. 2 in a bed

I slid into bed beside Damon he had pretty much fell asleep as soon as his head hut the pillow but I lay awake wondering what my next move would be. I liked Damon I honestly did but I don't know if I would go as far as saying I loved him that was so stupid. How could I love someone had never even hugged, or kissed. Could I love him if I tried the sexy bad boy whose looks had very girl begging for him. I didn't want to ruin are friendship. Oh Jesus what was I on about are friendship as all ready ruined. Damon wouldn't want me. I was just one girl. Damon liked to have sex and feed of a verity of girls. I rolled over to face Damon in his sleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. There was one problem though. He was topless I could see his perfectly sculptured body. It was true he had been in great shape before he was turn by Katharine. His eyes opened and he looked at me.

"What's wrong Anora" he asked closing his eyes again.

"I can't sleep" I replied.

"I figured that one out for myself" he replied as he smirked with his eyes closed. "You don't feel safe here do you" he asked me I turned away from him. There was no point in lying to him.

"If you really want to know, yes I shouldn't be here" I replied. He turned to face me.

"Come here" he pulled me into him before I could protest. My back was against his chest and he had his arm around e and his head leaning on my neck "wow I never realised how sweet your blood smells" he said and I felt him smile at the back of my neck.

"Yeah well don't get any ideas either" I replied.

"Relax your all tense" he whispered into my ear. Well what did he expected how could I relax in bed with him. If I relaxed he would get the wrong idea. Not that I would mind but I didn't want to be fuck buddies with my old best friend. I took a deep breath and relaxed into him. "That's better" he said snuggling closer.

"What am I to you Damon some sort over life size teddy" I whispered back.

"Hmm a very sexy teddy maybe" he replied as I felt his lips on the back of my neck. "Just say stop and I'll stop" he added. He continued to kiss my neck. I couldn't believe I was about to say this.

"Damon stop" I whispered. At least he meant his word he stopped but kept his arm around me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Anora I'll wait" I could feel him smirking "you'll want me eventually I just have to be patient" he added with a smile.

"Really wow Damon you seem sure but you forget I'm not a slut and your sexual appearance doesn't work with me am not human" I said sliding round to rest my face against his chest. I could feel him smile.

"So you admit it you think I'm sexy" he changed in town of voice. "Why did you run off with me back in 1912" he asked looking at me. It was my turn to smile.

"I hated my husband he was a boar. You on the other hand seemed like a fun out going and dangerous. Three things about a person I can't resist. Plus I was only 17 years old I was young and stupid. I followed you without even considering what would happen o my life if you got board of me and dumped me somewere. Or if you decided to kill me"

"I would never do either one of those things" Damon replied honestly "I've just got you back you're not going anywhere"

"Hmm yeah about that there good be a problem" I replied honestly.

"With what, what are you on about" he said.

"Do you remember my parents" I asked him.

"yeah the stuck up looking snobs that were just about to board the titanic when I ran off with you" so he did remember "your mum had blond hair and your dad had black hair" he said pointing out what I already knew.

"yeah well they want me back it's the reason I first came though this was am on the run from them they've gotten pretty close actually I have a funny feeling there going to turn up in town tomorrow. They can sense me they'll no am here. I'll have to go with them Damon" I said with a sad smile.

"No don't you told me back in 1915 that they only put up with you because you're from a powerful clan of demons, they don't love you Anora" he said sitting up and I lay there. He looked down at me.

"no one loves me Damon that the problem my mother and father would leave me alone if I had a husband and was settled down after all it's my job to continue my species there aren't many of us left" I replied.

"Your wrong I can guarantee if you stay here a week everyone will love you" he replied with a smile. I sure hoped so but one problem at a time dealing with my parents.


	8. Breakfast

I woke up in the morning feeling safe and happy that was something new to me. Ever since I had left Damon's side I had been on the run from other vampire and worse my family. 30 years I had been running from my family I really didn't want to run anymore. When they came knocking at the door I was going to stick up for myself. They only had one real problem that I didn't have any children. I had 5 brother I was the only girl so it fell on to me to continue the species because I was the only one that could carry a demon child. Male demons could only reproduce with other Demons. Female demons could only reproduce with vampires. Being a demon was far to complicated. Sometimes I wished I had been born human and then turned into a vampire. I watched as Damon lay sleeping it was past 10am was he planning on sleeping all day.

"Damon gets up" I said shaking him. He groaned in protest and pulled the cover him further.

"Vampires are nocturnal" he complained.

"Only vampire who don't have a powerful ring like you do" I replied. "Plus I might need your help with my parents there going to hate you but still they might listen to you" he turned round and looked at me.

"Your dads how old exactly" he asked looking at me. I smiled, he would ask that question.

"478 my mums 346 and my 5 brothers are between 130-260 years old, I'm the youngest" I said with a smile.

"And the strongest" he added

"Yeah well that because am a girl. Aren't girls the dominate ones in all life forms" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah you wish" I said getting out of bed and pulling in a black top.

"I might be the strongest but am only 116 years old that still considered a child in a demons eye we live for hundreds of years. My parents are supposed to make my decisions for me until I'm about 200 years old. I wish I was a boy my brother aren't annoyed like this" I added truthfully.

"Yeah well I don't, I'm not gay" he replied with a smile. I laughed at him. Sometimes he could be so stupid but I loved it.

(Damon's POV)

I watched her sit up in my bed in deep thought. No doubt thinking about what she was going to do with her parents I knew she hated their guts but I wasn't sure if she'd let me kill them. I didn't know how to kill a demon anyway. Anora had never told me, she probably didn't want me to know so I couldn't kill any.

"I'll deal with your parents, if they don't listen to you. They can't control you Anora you in control of your own life. I know I would snap if Stefan controlled my life" I admitted. I walked out the room.

"Were you going" she asked me. I smiled and turned round to face her.

"Breakfast what you wanting blood, human food" I asked she jumped out of bed and followed me.

"Both I'll be down in a second" she said running to her room know doubt to get her jeans.

(Anora's POV)

I got down stair just as Damon came back up from what looked like the basement with a blood bag. God this place hadn't changed I had been her once when Damon had stopped off at home to get something.

"So any requests" he asked me leaning on the counter. Damon's cooking amazing for someone who drank blood he did know how to cook. Though he could eat He loved pickles I knew that much.

"big breakfast, sausages, bacon, eggs, beans and toast" I said with a smile "I'm really hungry. I've got the cramp feeling in my stomach" I admitted.

"Then you need blood not food"

"Yeah but i don't like human stuff you know that" I said with a smile "and where am I supposed to find a vampire in a town this small" I replied pouting. He laughed at this. I could be very childlike when I wanted to me.

"You never did tell me why you like vampire blood more than humans" he said pulling out the frying pan.

"simple it's got a better taste, have you ever drank from a demon" I asked him he shook his head and I smiled "yeah well once you sink your teeth into a demons neck you'll never want to feed of another human again. It's like a drug you'll keep wanting more" I said with a smile.

"Hmm if it that good maybe I should pin you down somewhere and feed of you" he said with a smirk. I was going to regret this bit who cared this was Damon I trusted him. I held out my wrist. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Try it" I said simple.

"You want me to sink my teeth into your wrist" he asked shocked.

"yes and I have my reason for it so please just trust me" he walked over and grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth "just bite Damon don't be a wimp" with that his teeth sunk into my wrist. It didn't hurt I didn't feel pain from a vampire teeth just from other sharp pointy objects. He pulled away quickly and wiped his mouth.

"Hmm you were right, does taste better" he said with a smirk.

I didn't take long to make breakfast and I ate it just as fast. I was so hungry looking like I would have to rain the basement and see for myself how much blood he kept down there. We both looked up when we heard a knock at the door. Oh great.


	9. the parents

I stared at Damon and he stared at me. With a half-smile he went for the door. I knew it was childish but right now I wanted to run up stair and hide under one of the beds like a kid when there told there going to the dentist. I poured myself a glass of bourbon and sat down on one of the leather sofas. I had a really funny feeling this was going to go bad. Damon walked back into the living room with my two worst nightmares. My mother and father.

"Hello sweet heart" my mum said with a smile. It was fake I wasn't stupid. My parents look to young to be mine mum and dad but that was the curse of being a demon stuck in a young body never ageing.

"What do you want" I said getting to the point.

"We found you the perfect husband" I gave her a disgusting look "no honestly you'll love him he is completely your type" he added with a smile. I highly doubted that. My type was standing in this room giving my parents evils.

"I won't marry him and I will never have kids with him" I added getting up to pour myself another drink.

"You're 117 years old. I had 2 kids before I had turned 90" he replied coldly. She was forgetting something I wasn't her. "You're the only one that can continue the Ascom clan. If you don't have kids we die out with you" she hissed her temper rising.

"Then maybe it's are time to die out" I replied walking over to stand beside Damon "everything end eventually" I added.

"Are you saying you would rather die than have kids" my dad asked.

"No that's not what she's saying" Damon butted in. actually that was I was saying.

"Yes I would rather Damon went a drowned me in his bath than have kids for your sake" I said with a fake smile.

"Anora shut up" Damon said looking at me. I glared at him.

"Anora has 30 years to find a man and have kids. Maybe if you just left her to do as she liked instead of worrying about you she would me married by now" Damon replied his voice getting stronger.

"This is all your fault" my mum turned to him with a hiss "if you hadn't kid napped her in 1912 she would have been married" she shouted. That was sit she did not shout at Damon not on my watch.

"Hay, he did not kidnap me I went with him willingly" I shouted back.

"Oh really and what was the point Anora you aren't lovers never have been" my mum replied.

"I was free. He never told me what to do not once" I shouted. I had been that distracted that I hadn't noticed Stefan, Elena and Caroline walk in Damon was now whispering to them. Id deal with them later right now i had to get rid of my parents.

"Get in the car Anora" my dad said calmly.

"No" I said crossing my arms like a kid.

"You don't get in the car and I'll destroy everything you love" my mum replied her eyes flickering over to Damon with a smile. Right new plan. I would get in the car pretend am going with them then escape Like usual. It didn't matter what happened to me I had to protect Damon.

"Fine I'll go with you" my mum smiled and left the room with my dad. I went to follow them but Damon caught my elbow.

"Don't do this Anora" he said sadly.

"Don't worry Damon I'll be back" I said with a wink, he smirked "well it was nice to meet you all" I added running out the door.

(Damon POV)

I didn't want her to go but I knew I would see her again soon. You think her parents would learn to keep her on a shorter leash but they were so gullible. Anora could sweet talk her way out of any situation.

"There's a storm heading this way am going to head home before it start" Caroline said with a smile as she left the house. I relaxed on the sofa. Everything was going to be fine. It was until Elena got a call. Anora's car was in the river.


	10. the river

(Anora's pov)

I couldn't belief what had just happened. I knew my parents didn't like me but this had gone too far. I had watched as they had jumped out the car. I had felt my heart try and leap out my chest as my car, my beautiful car with me in it when over the side and into the waters below. I wasn't one to panic, or at least I was trying not to panic. They had locked the back doors. With the force of the water against them I couldn't open them, even with my strength. It was raining and I knew it wouldn't be long until the car was completely submerged in water. I could survive a lot of thing but not this. I kept struggling with the back door. I would smash the back window and pull myself out that way but then the water would flow in quicker. The water was already up to my waist and I was freezing. I started to kick at the door but it wasn't working. Everything had a weakness mine just happened to be water. When I was cold and wet I was weak and I didn't like it. I grabbed my mobile but it was too late it had broken as soon as it hut the water.

(Damon's pov)

I pulled up at the bridge and dived out my car just as Elena and Stefan pulled up and jumped out. I was down the bank and into the water before they had even reached the bridge. Anora's car was near enough under the front of the car was already submerged in water but the back was still sticking out. I pushed my way to the back of the car as Stefan slid into the water as well. I watched as Elena stood on the bridge. She was clearly panicking. But that was Elena for you; she worried about everybody even if they didn't know them that long. I could clearly see Anora fighting with the back door. I quickly smashed the back window, Anora turned to face me. I stuck my hands in and pulled her out. I knew that I had probably cut her on the glass but it was better than the alternative, her drowning in the car. I quickly pulled her against me to stop the water washing her away.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you" she said. I could hear her teeth chattering together. I had to get her home and get her warmed up.

"Let's just get you back first" Stefan said coming over and we both pulled her up the bank. Elena ran over quickly to help.

"Oh my god she's bleeding" she said quickly.

"Yeah my bad" I replied quickly scooping up Anora in my arms and placing her in the passenger's seat. I quickly turned on the heating before tuning to Stefan "get home and get a few hot water bottles ready I'll be right behind you" I said. He nodded and ran off pulling Elena with him. I jumped in the car, Anora turned to look at me.

"There dead" I didn't need to ask what she meant. Her parents had obviously did this to her because she refused to live by their rules.

"Yeah I know, I'll help" I replied. I meant it know one messed with my demon and got away with it. She was my best friend, in a way she's was the only person I could really trust. She knew me better than my own other did.

(Anora's pov)

I was dreaming I had to be. I watched as the red eyes of something large growled at me. It looked like a wolf. There was no way this was real because last thing I remembered I was in the car with Damon. I was now alone in the middle of the forest. I watched as it stepped out into the clearing then charge towards me. I woke up gasping for breath. I felt like shit. My head was thumping and my body ached all over.

"Look who's finally woke up" I looked round to see Damon standing in the door way. He walked over and handed me the cup. Without thinking I downed the cup, not even taking time to smell it. It wasn't till I swallowed it that I realised it was vampire blood; I looked up at him shocked. "You look like you needed it, so I gave you some off mine, am pretty sure mine tastes better than saint Stefan's" he added. That made me smile. How could he make me smile without even trying?

"Hmm you do taste good but you better sure I don't get addicted to it" I said with a smile.

"I wouldn't mine but you bite me and I'll bite you back" he replied. I gave him a smile and jumped out of bed and walked towards him.


	11. new start

I couldn't belief what I was about to do. But I wanted to do it so I suppose that made it ok. Just hoped he was all right with it. I was in front of his face in seconds. Damon being Damon didn't need to ask me what I was doing, he knew. He softly pressed his lips against mine. It shocked me, I was sure Damon was one of those guys that liked it rough. I kissed him back getting a little more impatient about how careful he was being. Suddenly the gentle Damon was gone. He turned me round quickly smashing me up against the wall and forced his lips against mine. I kissed him back fiercely. I had never kissed Damon, god I had missed kissing the best kisser ever, no other guy compared to kissing Damon. We were suddenly on the bed. God what was I doing, this was Damon. He had been my best friend. What was he now, best friend, friend, lover, sex partner? I had to stop him, I didn't want him to stop but this would ruin are friendship, wouldn't it?

"Damon stop" I said gasping for breath as he nibbled my neck.

"No because you don't want me to, I can tell" he replied muffled against my skin.

"Yeah but what will happen after this" I asked him trying not to moan or cry because he would just get worse.

"Hmmm after this" he stopped and looked at me "after this you will hopefully move in with me" he suddenly became serious "I spent all my life looking for a girl who never loved me back, I have tell you a secret" he said his blue eyes looking into mine.

"What" I asked

"When I was with you I began to forget about Katharine, there was a time when I saw you smile that I just wanted to walk over and kiss you" he ran his fingers though my hair "you were so beautiful in 1912 I didn't think it was possible but your even more beautiful now" he whispered "I made the biggest mistake letting you walk out that door. If I had forgot about Katharine and appreciated what was in front of me we could have been lovers by now" he admitted. I hadn't the slightest idea how he had felt about me and I couldn't believe I was about to say this.

"Damon I always found you attractive and fun, it's the real reason I ran off with you. I thought that if we ended up together I would be happy but you didn't make a move so I presumed you only wanted to be friends" I replied running my finger down his toned chest.

"Please Anora lets have some fun we've both been waiting it for ages" he purred in my ear. I decided to give in. he was right I had wanted him for ages. Plus this was Damon he always got what he wanted eventually.

(damon pov)

I woke up in the morning with my arms wrapped sercauly around Anora. We hadn't when all the way and I knew why. She didn't want kids it was as simple as that. She was however in her underwear. It was the first time I had got to see her beautiful body she was curvy and toned and I was surprised to see the thin lines of a six pack forming. It didn't look wrong like it did with most girls. She was just right. I traced my finger along the muscles on her stomach as she began to stir. She moaned and turned round and cuddled into me. I smiled, she was still sleeping. It was nearly lunchtime, I knew she would want to get up and do something because that what Anora was like.

"Angel" I said in her hear.

"Hmmm, what's with the nick name" she replied snuggling into my chest.

"Because that's what I think you look like" I admitted. Her bright red lipstick had come off when she had been wet and so had her black eyeliner. She looked so sweet and innocent without the makeup that made her look sexy and fierce. But she wasn't sweet and innocent; she could be like the female version off me. When she got pissed off she usually killed someone.

"a demon that looks like an angel" she said "that doesn't actually make sense Damon" I smirked and placed a quick kiss on her lip "when" kiss "have" kiss "I" kiss "every made sense" I added quickly. She opened her eyes and giggled.

"Didn't think you were the romantic type" she admitted.

"I can be very romantic when I want to be" I added kissing her forehead "breakfast time" I replied.

"Let's forget about making breakfast" she said I smiled at her "let's go hunting instead" she said with a smirk. That shocked me, I didn't now she went hunting still "I want to sink my teeth into a hot vampire, let's go to in the car and find one" she added.

"Why bother, there's a couple in town, you could always eat Katharine I wouldn't mind" I replied.

"na, she probably tastes disgusting" she said up and leaned over me to grab my shirt that I had dropped beside the bed during the night and slipped in on "ok breakfast will be fine but I want pizza" she replied. Only Anora could ask for pizza for breakfast, well lunch.

"Right ok fine, I'll get you a pizza though am going down town to buy it, I can't be bothered cooking this early" I added getting up and looking though my drawer for another shirt. Instead I grabbed a black V-neck top. I slipped it over my head and followed her out my bedroom door. I watched as she quickly placed her hair up in a bun, no doubt because it was messy, with her hair pulled back you could see her features better. I didn't belief in god usually but I had to thank him for making her so prefect.


	12. he'll kill you

(Damon pov)

Of course as soon as Anora got don stair she poured herself a drink, I watched as she poured another one and handed it me. I took it off her as I placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She was wearing my shirt which just covered her bum. She had nice long legs for someone who was so small.

"Hmm you do realise if I'm staying here I'm going to need a whole new wardrobe of cloths and because I look so young I would have to go to school so the sheriff didn't suspect anything" she said looking up at me.

"Yeah well, school sucks but Stefan, Elena and Caroline all go to school so you'll have loads of company. Plus Alaric teaches history so you'll see him too" I added with a smirk.

"Hmm, the sexy history teacher, maybe school will be fun, private history lesson" she said teasing me. I growled at the thought, Alaric with my girl, well I did sleep with his wife. No Alaric wouldn't do that to me he wasn't a dick, plus he liked Jenna.

"Then maybe I'll keep you under house arrest" I replied with a smile. I liked the idea of her not being allowed to leave my house she wouldn't though, demons liked the outside more than inside. They liked nature in a way.

"I don't think so Mister Salvatore, I would get bored and impatient and I don't do bored and impatient you should know that" she replied wrapping her arms around my waist with a smile as she placed her lips against mine. I groaned as I heard Stefan and Elena open the door. Elena walked in the room and saw Anora and jumped her. She hugged her for about two seconds before letting her go.

"Thank god you're ok, Damon was worried sick" I glared at her but Anora didn't seem to mind Elena at all.

"I'm fine actually; I'm kind of in need of shopping buddies. I've decided to stay a couple of months and I'm going to need a whole new wardrobe" she replied.

"Sure, I'll call Caroline and bonnie back in a second" she replied. Stefan gave us both a funny look before following her. Anora turned to face me.

"Who's bonnie" she asked confused.

"Elena's witchy friend" I replied.

"She's a witch, wonder what she's make of me" she added.

"Don't let her touch you and she'll think your human, but am sure Elena will fill her in to the best of her ability" I replied. She smiled and pressed her lips against mine again.

"Well in that case I better go get changed, see you in a few hours" she added running up the stairs to get her cloths.

(Anora pov)

I jumped out the front door with Elena and Caroline.

"So which car are we going in" asked Caroline. I held up the keys I had grabbed out of Damon's pockets when I went to get changed.

"Damon's" I said with a smirk. They both looked ate shocked.

"He'll kill you" Elena said seriously.

"Hmm I'll deal with him when I get back here, come on I'll drive" I added jumping in the driver's seat. It didn't take long to get to the mall. I had a pretty good idea what I needed and wanted. 10 pairs of jeans one in red and one in white, the rest in black and blue. At least 20 different types of top and 10 off them had to be corsets. I needed shoes as well I would just buy them whenever I saw ones I liked. I needed a couple of dresses and most importantly sexy underwear, preferable ones Damon would like.

It only took 2 hours to get everything I needed. Caroline was on dress and top duty and Elena was on shoes which left me with corsets, jeans and underwear. I trusted there judgment so 2 hours later and we were in the car again heading back to the boarding house.

"so are you and Damon dating now" asked Caroline I turned round to give her a quick smile.

"not sure, I mean we did share a bed last night, cuddled and kissed and he told me he made a mistake leaving me for Katharine but he hasn't actually asked me out so I'm not sure, I'm just going to go with the flow for the time being, make sure he's serious first" I added.

"That's sweet, I hope it lasts Damon needs a god woman to keep him under control" Elena added. I turned round to face her with a smile.

"What makes you think I can control him, he controls me" I added

"Yeah but if he really means what he's says, he'll listen to you and do as you say, hopefully he won't kill anyone why your here" she added. I wasn't sure about that, I liked killing people when I needed to get anger out my system. Suppose I could always head somewhere else to kill, what Elena didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Between the three of us we managed to get all the bags out the car. I used my bum to push open the door. As I walked in I nearly walked into Damon.

"Keys" he said with a smile holding out his hands. I growled at him.

"Oh come on Damon, my car is in the river I need something to drive around in" I complained. He dropped his hand and looked at me as I walked past him and dropped my bags on the sofa. I turned to face him "I'll make it up to you promise" I added. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"yip know you will" he added.


End file.
